The Phantom of Dream Valley
by Moondust2
Summary: A girl is taken mysteriously to a land of pastel ponies. These ponies are being haunted by a terrible spirit that turns them to stone! Can the girl help?


The Phantom of Dream Valley By Moondust  
  
Prologue.  
  
As the last rays of sunlight dipped under the horizon, Twilight directed the Mankra. She shouted encouragements to her charges and onward they struck. "Together!" she cried. "We must strike together!"  
  
The group weaved their magic carefully. They created a web of it, slowly little by little. None had the strength to hold the web for long. Three unicorns paced back and forth, Twilight among them, behind the web.  
  
Suddenly a beam of blinding light flashed near the ponies. A pale blue unicorn reared into their midst. "Here it is! I hope you can take it!"  
  
Yells ensue as the unicorns held their ground. Although they couldn't see it, every unicorn could feel the presence of the creature they were trying to trap. It lashed against the net. It was all any unicorn could do to hold on. The three unicorns braced themselves to deliver the final blow. Their horns start to glow and they concentrate on combining their magic.  
  
Ready Skyflier? Milky Way? thought Twilight.  
  
We're ready, answered Milky Way, the sound of her determination creeping into her thought.  
  
All at once, chaos struck. With a flash so bright all had to turn their eyes away the web exploded in a dazzling display of fireworks. The creature was loose.  
  
"Run! Everyone! To the castle!" Twilight screamed. She ran a few feet forward out of equine panic but stopped after a moment, turned and reared defiantly. The others passed her on a mad dash to the castle.  
  
Without warning the creature came into full view. For reasons unknown to Twilight the creature changed from transparent to a deep red-black. A unicorn screamed as it came upon her. The unicorn bucked courageously but the action was no use. As Twilight watched the poor unicorn lifted her head to the stars as she turned the deep gray tones of granite. Twilight looked away. There was nothing she could do for that one. She dashed to the few unicorns still running for the castle and yelled encouragements to them.  
  
The creature tired of its victim and looked toward the running unicorns to satiate its unending hunger. It began to rise into the air to attack again. Twilight felt a twinge of fear in her heart. How many had died today? She wondered to herself. By the Rainbow, whatever the number, it was too many.  
  
They were only thirty feet till the castle. Nearly winking distance. The creature suddenly charged at them with the unbelievable speed that comes from being almost unsubstantial. Her and Glory were the only two unicorns this far from the castle now. The creature was nearly upon them.  
  
'Well,' she thought to herself. 'This is it.' The creature dived for Glory. Twilight wouldn't let one of her youngest charges go without fighting first. She gathered all the magic she could muster. Wink! She commanded Glory with her thoughts Now! With that she let out a blast of magic almost as blinding as the light from the exploding web. The creature howled in pain, but even so Twilight felt the draining energy from the creature sap her of her magic. She mustered all she had left to wink to the castle.  
  
Her mind began to slowly shut down as she thought to herself Wink! Just a little further! But the soothing darkness enveloped her and she sank into its comforting hold.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ankura vines escurang vak."  
  
* * *  
  
Although I knew I wasn't asleep, I couldn't possibly have been awake. A second ago I had been in Mrs. Sherman's Algebra 2 class. I now found myself staring out at a lush field of ripe clover. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. I was sitting at my desk taking one of Mrs. Sherman's killer tests, although I now found myself sitting on a moss- covered rock on the edge of a field.  
  
I drank in the clean crisp air that was free of pollution and looked around. The field was full of the purple heads of clover, which swayed back and forth in the late summer breeze. The impression was one of a giant purple sea of flowers with calm waves. Where the clover ended the emerald green forest began. Unlike the mixed woods of New England that I am used to, this forest was of thick maples and I noticed that along the edge of the forest, a few of the trees were fruit bearing trees such as apple and pear trees. In the manner of most fruit trees these trees were much shorter than the rest. The fruit was large, plump, and ripe.  
  
I was hungry so I walked over to the tree and reached for a large red apple. My fingers had no sooner brushed the fruit than a voice called to me from behind.  
  
"There you are," it said. The voice was clear and concise, but it was obvious to me that the speaker was female.  
  
I turned around to find myself staring into the blue eyes of a medium- sized pink pony. Her flowing mane and tail were the same sapphire color as her eyes. On a second look I noticed she had wings, and on her rump was a picture similar to a tattoo of blue lightning bolts. I opened my mouth to speak but upon the realization that even if I knew what to say my mouth couldn't make the words, I closed it.  
  
"You do know why we brought you here?" she demanded of me, eyeing me slowly.  
  
"I have no idea," I said finally, and found myself thinking briefly about whether or not running from hallucinations was a good idea. Suddenly the thought came into my mind that perhaps I wasn't dreaming.  
  
The pegasus thought to herself for a moment. "Perhaps its better that way," she decided. "Come, we haven't much time. I'll take you to the castle."  
  
"Castle?" I questioned, a bit dazedly.  
  
"Yes, Dream Castle. It is our home." She kneeled down on her front legs. "Get on, we'll fly to the castle."  
  
Although I was terrified of heights I obeyed the strange pink winged horse. I put my legs on the underside of each wing, and put my hands in her mane. Her hair was like silk, and was hard to grip. "Okay" she said, "here we go!"  
  
The feeling of flight made my stomach turn. Had I not had my eyes scrunched tight, I would have seen all the beauty Dream Valley had to offer those who saw it from the air. The sky was almost clear, and the sun was in its mid-morning position. We landed softly, but it wasn't until I was sure that I was on the ground that I opened my eyes.  
  
I found myself looking up at the largest building I had ever seen. The castle was a pale lavender color, and seemed to be made of a type of sandstone. The pegasus and I were standing next to a large turret topped by a blue cone-like roof and a solid purple flag that waved over the castle. Around the castle was a moat that stretched about fifteen feet to the castle. The area had a medieval feel, as I saw no signs of technological advance such as cars or power lines. In fact, the castle was the only building I could see as I looked around. The castle's size was immense, and I felt insignificant against it. Its shadow blocked the sun. If I was dreaming, it was quite a detailed dream, as I could feel the world around myself with all my senses.  
  
"Welcome to Dream Castle," the pegasus said softly. She led me around the side of the turret to the front of the giant structure. "Normally, our castle would be full of ponies, as would these fields. What's left of us are inside." She trailed off, and sighed. It was obvious something was worrying her, but I didn't think it would be wise to ask what had happened.  
  
We walked along a well-worn path that led to the castle's drawbridge. As we walked I noticed a statue here and there, each about the size of the pegasus. There were statues of pegasi, regular ponies, and unicorns. The expressions on each of their faces struck me as odd. Their expressions were those of pure terror. As we walked across the moat I looked down into the water. The water was clear at the top until it reached it's murky depths. In the water I noticed a few more statues, thought these were half fish, half pony, but with the same terrified expressions.  
  
I was about to ask the pegasus why there were so many statues, and what they were for when another pegasus called out from the open door. "Firefly! Where were you?" it said rapidly. I could tell that this one was a male. "I was so worried, I thought you were.oh, but I knew you couldn't be." he trailed off as his eyes noticed me for the first time. The pegasus in the doorway was pink, like the pegasus he had called Firefly. His eyes, mane and tail were also blue. He also had a picture on his rump, but instead of lightning it was the blue silhouette of a bunch of ducks.  
  
"By the Rainbow.Is it..?" he spoke softly now, not completing his sentences. He was still staring at me.  
  
"Yes, Sprinkles, it is," answered Firefly.  
  
"Come in, and come in quickly. Shall I tell Majesty?"  
  
"That would be a good idea."  
  
Sprinkles ran quickly down the hall. Firefly turned to me. "Normally we would get you settled down first and feed you, but under the circumstances I think we'd best walk to the Queen's waiting room. There I am sure our Mankra will inform you of what is going on."  
  
Firefly led me down the magnificent hallway. Every five feet was a magnificent beam carved in a beautiful fashion. Between the beams were large torches, each burning brightly. The hall was enhanced with a fine red carpet that covered only the center of the floor. It was almost oriental in it's design, with abstract patterns throughout. The bare floor that showed to each side of the carpet was of fancy inlaid stonework. Every once in a while we would pass a door. Each doorframe was carefully carved into scenes of magnificent ponies. These ponies were walking, running, and flying all over the length of the doorframe. After walking down the hall a ways, we came to a bend. In the corner was a pony suit of armor. It was well kept and still had its untarnished silver shine.  
  
The pegasus led me to a door larger than the others had been; indeed it was a set of magnificent double doors. One interesting thing I noticed was that there were no doorknobs. After a second thought I realized that this was probably because the ponies did not possess hands. Instead, the doors had a type of hoof print, in which Firefly stuck her hoof and turned it. Despite the fact they were well oiled, the doors creaked loudly as they were opened.  
  
On the inside of the doors was a room more than twice the size of my school's cafeteria. Against the furthest wall was a large throne, which is where the seven foot wide carpet led. The throne was golden with deep maroon padding. The gold frame was intricate and admirable. This I could tell at a distance. The throne was also empty. On the wall to each side of the throne were giant golden-framed tapestries, so large and detailed that to stand against them makes you feel as though you were there. One depicted a beautiful green valley, and in the grass I notice a unicorn. I also noticed that inside the periwinkle sky, pegasi were peeking from the clouds.  
  
The second tapestry was done in intense reds and purples. This depicted ponies in a war. Some held large flags in the teeth. The look in the ponies' eyes chilled me to the bones. It was a look that showed they weren't afraid to kill or to die. This was the look of a desperate lot. Firefly followed my eyes, and though we were alone in the room she whispered to me. "The battle of the Dragons. That was a war fought long before I was born, and there hasn't been another war since." Her voice was filled with utter respect for the tapestry, and she bowed her head before it. I did the same.  
  
Suddenly, from behind us the door creaked, interrupting the eerie quietness that had a moment ago filled the room. A beautiful unicorn entered the room, Followed by two shaggy legged attendants. One was a large buff pony that was all blue. On his side was the picture of a football. In his mane was a single white streak. The other pony was large as well, but was a bright pink, including his mane and tail. In his mane was a green streak. His side was marked by a train. I found this rather odd, considering there was no technological advances in this strange place. The two guards carried shields, which bore a royal crest with four parts. Each part contained a type of pony; one was an earth pony, the others were a pegasus, a unicorn and a "fish-pony."  
  
The unicorn that stood between them was female. Her body was white, and her mane was blue with a white streak. On her side was the mark of royalty, a symbol that appeared to be five blossoming flowers. I could tell by her eyes that she was old and wise, but her blue eyes were also kind. But along with that kindness was a sadness that showed within her eye's depths, and looking at that desolate sadness made my heart quench as well.  
  
Firefly bowed gracefully to the unicorn, and I did the same. "Majesty, I have found what you were looking for," Firefly said, as she lifted her eyes from the floor. The unicorn focused her eyes on me.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" she said to me. He voice was soft, but the tone was such that it commanded not to be ignored.  
  
"No, your majesty." I answered.  
  
"Just Majesty, please, for that is my name and I dislike formality. So you haven't told her." The unicorn turned to Firefly, who blushed.  
  
"I thought you and the Mankra might like to be the ones to explain. Your words would be much more informative than my own." This was not stated humbly, but instead as a fact. I was given the impression that perhaps Firefly didn't entirely know what was going on herself.  
  
The unicorn thought for a moment. "That was a wise idea." She then turned to me. "Come with me, we shall go to the library." She faced the pink guard. "Steamer, gather the Mankra to meet us in the library. Tell them it is urgent."  
  
The pink guard nodded, and left the room. The unicorn then turned back to me. "This way." She walked out of the door and back into the hall, leaving Firefly behind. I had to walk at a fast pace to keep up.  
  
A little way down the hall we came upon an ornate staircase. Its stairs were very wide to accommodate pony hooves. It too was red carpeted, and the railings were of a cherry wood. On the high ceiling above the stair held a chandelier of burning candles. It was beautiful. The stairs widened at the base, and the railings curled outward, to end in a swirl, and holding up the swirl of wood was a statue. Unlike the ones outside, these were much less life-like. On their faces was not an expression of terror, but instead an expression of attentiveness, not unlike that of the unicorn's blue guard, who followed a half-step behind. The statues were both earth ponies.  
  
We passed the staircase, and turned down a sub passage to another hallway. This one was a little more well-lit, if only because the walls were of a lighter color. Every once in a while we crossed a door. Most of these were much less ornate than the doors downstairs. Towards the end of this hallway was a door almost as large as the one to the throne room. It too was extremely ornate, with tiny carved ponies running about the frame. Majesty opened the door and led me inside.  
  
It was the largest library I had ever seen. From ceiling to floor the walls were covered in books, and the ceiling stretched at least two floors. Overhead burned a chandelier similar to the one above the staircase, only much larger. The carpet of this room was also oriental, but blue instead of red. On the farthest wall was a giant window which was opaque, and let in only light. The guard did not follow us.  
  
Majesty led me to a large gathering of tables in the far corner of the room. Around these tables were unicorns. With the exception of a few, most had a look of wisdom, the kind that comes with age. Among the unicorns, here and there, I noticed were some ponies that were not unicorns. There were not many of these, only four or five, but they were all evidently elder. Their fur had a whitish tinge, and their symbols appeared almost bleached. All eyes were on me.  
  
Majesty addressed them. "Mankra, we have had difficult times. This however has been a time that has affected us all. Our numbers are becoming low." She paused and let out a sigh. "We must do something before it is too late. Last meeting, as you may remember, we called upon the Rainbow to send us something to help us." She glanced at me. "We have found a comrade, I believe, however she knows nothing of what has occurred here. We shall have to brief her. Moondancer?"  
  
A white unicorn, with lush wine red tail and mane with a purple streak, and a symbol of a moon and stars on her flank, stepped forward. "Do you know who we are?" she asked me.  
  
"My little ponys?" I guessed, from the toys I used to play with as a child.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Your little ponies? Are you sure?"  
  
"I owned toys like you, dolls and things, called 'my little ponys.'" I hoped I hadn't offended her.  
  
Two of the unicorns turned together. "Megan." I heard them whisper. Majesty gave them a nasty look for interrupting. The room went silent.  
  
Moondancer continued. "We are little ponies, yes. This is the main city of our land. There are other sects, but none so large as our beloved city of Dream Valley. There are many of us living here, but lately we have been having problems with a flaei. A flaei is a type of spirit that attacks the living by turning them into stone. We don't know where or when it is going to strike. It has taken more than half of our numbers. The only way to turn the ponies back to flesh is to destroy the flaei."  
  
"How do you destroy a flaei?" I asked.  
  
"Magic. Large amounts of magic."  
  
"Then what am I here for?" I blurted.  
  
Majesty spoke. "We asked the Great Rainbow for help, and you were sent to us. You must know or have something that we do not."  
  
All eyes looked at me, most had a hopeful expression. "Let me get this straight. I am your savior?" I said incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I had no idea what to reply to this. I was still trying to understand their answer, my head swimming in shock. The hopeful expression in a few eyes went dim in the absence of my reply. Sensing this, Moondancer continued. "We have already tried a large scale attack, but lost four of the Mankra." She bowed her head for a moment, and all others did the same. "Skyflier and Milky Way were among them. May the Rainbow watch over them."  
  
"Blessed be the Rainbow," responded the ponies in unison.  
  
Moondancer raised her head and continued once more. "We corned the spirit into a web of magic using Sunbeam's power of light to guide it. Flaeis hate light. We then tried to combine our powers for a single finishing blow, but the spirit was stronger than any of us could imagine. It summoned its strength and broke the intricate web, and got to four of us before we could all escape to the safety of the castle. You see, there are a number of guardian spells within the walls of this castle. Many of these keep us from harm. As long as those spells are in place, the castle and those inside it are relatively secure."  
  
Another unicorn, purple with white hair with a red mane streak, interrupted. "Unfortunately, the spells in some areas are wearing thin. There have been breaches in the system, and some ponies have been taken from our sanctuary."  
  
"Why does the flaei do this?" I asked. "Surely it must have a reason?"  
  
"Flaeis are powerful because they consume the magic of other species. Ponies possess much magic. When the magic of your being is consumed, you become stone. Life is a form of magic, and if you possess nothing else, it will take that. By striking it with powerful magic, you in essence force the creature to regurgitate the magic of its victims. It then becomes mere shadow and vapor. It can never be killed because a creature such as that cannot die. However, it needs magic to consume magic. When it is vapor, it can only absorb trace amounts, such as that of a fly. It takes centuries for one to become as powerful as the one we are contending with. One of the main problems is that with each victim the beast grows stronger, but we grow weaker."  
  
I thought for a moment. "Do you know what went wrong with the first web of magic? Why did it break?"  
  
The purple unicorn replied, "it was a strong web, but the flaei was stronger. We had more unicorns then, so we cannot make it any stronger. Our magic is also starting to weaken, because none of us can complete the ceremony of the moon. That ceremony keeps our magic strong. To complete the ritual, we need to be outside by the running water on a full moon. We dare not leave the castle after nightfall, because we know the flaei is out there hunting."  
  
Moondancer glanced at the purple unicorn. "We had created the web an hour before twilight. We each wove our magic into it. When the darkness began to fall we took our places."  
  
The purple unicorn interrupted again. "Flaeis are blind. They find their victims by sensing magic. This is why they are nearly blind to pegasi. Pegasi possess little magic, so they are of little interest to the creature."  
  
Moondancer shot a look towards the purple pony. "Powder, are you telling the story or am I?"  
  
Powder apologized, and Moondancer continued. "When we saw the spirit coming, we had Sunbeam use his light to confuse it. It ran straight into the web, just as we had planned. We gathered around it to perform the last spell when things went wrong. We felt the flaei push against the webbing. Milky Way was using her powers to keep the flaei under control when it broke loose."  
  
"Milky Way was the creature's first victim. Our chief of Mankra directed us to safety. Being the most powerful, she gave a blast of her power to keep the spirit back so that all of us could escape."  
  
The unicorns had begun to finish one another's sentences. They all were speaking but there was no confusion. I noticed this subconsciously.  
  
Another white unicorn spoke. "She saved my life. I was the last to come in. The creature was nearly on top of me when she blasted it. I ran until I could wink to safety. She nearly gave her life. She is still in the infirmary, unconscious. The creature had sent a feedback pulse through the magic, and absorbed all that it struck. The feedback was too much for Twilight. She fell just outside the door. It was all Sunbeam and I could do to pull her to safety."  
  
"She is still too weak to do much more than rest. She must wait a while for her magic to naturally build up again. Normally, we would perform the ceremony, as the full moon is on the morrow, but the flaei will attack if we leave these walls."  
  
"What exactly is the ceremony?" I asked.  
  
"It is a ritual performed by unicorns. Unlike earth and sea ponies, which use the magic of the land around them, unicorns possess their own magic. The magic builds up naturally, but to be at our peak, we must perform the Ceremony of the Moon. We stand in the running waters of a stream or river, because that is where magic is strongest. Water is a powerful thing that possesses large amounts of magic. So does the moon. When the moon is full, the light combined with the water stimulates the growth of unicorn magic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well," Majesty spoke, her voice full of authority, "Now that our friend has been briefed, we will need to come up with a plan. Does anyone have an idea?"  
  
The room of was silent. Majesty turned to me. "Do you have an idea, human?"  
  
"Well, do we know what we are up against? It seems that the problem last time was that you misjudged it. Is there any way we can find more information? Surely one of these books could help us," I answered, with more confidence then I had felt.  
  
Majesty shut her eyes. A minute passed before anything happened. The door creaked open. A young earth mare stepped in. She was orange with a yellow mane and tail. Her side had apples on it. She called out to our side of the room, "You called, your highness?" The mare seemed nervous and flustered, as though she felt she didn't belong.  
  
"Applejack, you are our chief librarian. Do you know of any books that might mention the flaei? Any at all?" Majesty pressed, seemingly unaware of the mare's discomfort.  
  
"Not many, your highness, perhaps it is in the Encyclopedia of Magic?" The mare thought for a moment. "Oh, I know." She murmured to herself, then walked around the shelves for a moment. She came to a very decorated shelf that was completely empty. She whispered some unintelligible words, and suddenly, a row of books appeared. One was obviously an extremely thick and heavy book. This one she grabbed, and placed on the table before the Mankra. She seemed much less nervous, but instead seemed intent on the task before her. She was in her element now. She flipped the pages, murmuring and muttering to herself until she smiled and yelled "Ah ha! Found it!" She pushed the book in front of the queen. "This will be your most accurate source, but flaeis are mentioned in all the books on the locator. Does her highness need anything else of me?"  
  
The queen winced at the formality. "No, Applejack, you are free to go."  
  
The earth pony gave a nervous bow and trotted out the door. The Queen didn't seem to notice this formality, as she was engrossed in the book that was before her. It was a long wait until she spoke again. "As far as I can understand, Flaeis enjoy darkness and water. They dislike light, but are not harmed by it. They can somehow sense it. Our theologians believe that it is the type of magic found in the wavelengths. They are essentially blind, but they can "see" magic in another sense of the word. They are weakest on unclouded nights with a full moon. They can never be killed, only weakened to a point that they cannot consume much magic. Flaeis need magic inside to absorb and assimilate magic, so they must spend years absorbing enough magic to become a danger." She looked up. "The rest is mostly stuff we already know, such as forcing it to regurgitate magic."  
  
"But what of the part about it being weakest on a full moon, when there are no clouds?"  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Tomorrow is a full moon, right?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes, but even at it's weakest we would not be able to stop it. It is strong enough that no matter what the moon, we would still be in danger."  
  
"May I read it?" I asked. The unicorn handed the book to me. I read over the paragraphs. "It says that to make the creature regurgitate, significant amounts of magic must be aimed directly at its peculula. Peculula? What is that?"  
  
"A peculula is a place of highly concentrated magic. It is so highly concentrated that it becomes solid. It is also the flaei's weakest point."  
  
"How large is the peculula?"  
  
Majesty made a gesture in the air and I estimated it to be a little bigger than a tennis ball. I turned back to the book and read on. "The peculula is the only part of a flaei always visible to ponies. Unicorns cannot usually see the flaei but can sense it almost like a cloud. A flaei can only absorb what holds its attention. Its attention is drawn by magic, light and motion. Its sense of magic is dulled very temporarily by the smell of burning witch weed. If its magic senses are not working, then it relies on its sense of motion. Regurgitation occurs when the peculula is hit with magic faster than it can absorb."  
  
"The only way to get the magic to be strong enough is to let the magic build up for a little more than a minute before releasing the spell. Unfortunately, as the magic builds, it becomes more and more visible to the flaei. It would destroy some of us before the spell was at its peak." Majesty spoke in a tone of voice that revealed her pessimism about the situation.  
  
"Hmmm." I thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea, but I will need the rest of you to help me riddle it together."  
  
All eyes looked hopefully at me. "Please, tell us. We shall see if it has merit."  
  
I smiled in spite of the gloomy situation. "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
".And that stairway leads to the individual rooms." Firefly gestured to the ornate stairway I had passed earlier. She was giving me a brief tour of the castle. Majesty had told me to get as much sleep as possible, and she would figure out the math behind my idea. Her and the Mankra believed it might have a chance.  
  
"Well, you've already seen the library. I'm hungry, lets walk down to the dining hall," said Firefly. She had the air of a person who always spoke her mind without a second thought. She wasn't the type of person that beats around the bush. She wasn't unfriendly though; in fact she was very sociable.  
  
She led me down a large well-lit hall. From the end I could hear the sounds of much talking and laughter, not unlike the sounds one hears when walking through the cafeteria during lunch. The door she led me to was large, but it was obvious there were lots of ponies on the other side. She pushed the door open slowly, and the welcoming smell of good food hit me. She led me inside. Many ponies were sitting at the large table in the center of the room. They weren't sitting in chairs, as humans would recognize. Instead, they sat on things similar to mats in dog fashion, with their rear legs drawn under their body.  
  
Firefly butted me lightly in the direction of the table. She sat down herself next to the pink pegasus we had run into when I first entered the castle. I scanned my memory for his name. 'Ah, Sprinkles,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Get out of my way!" a white mare said to me. I stepped to the side. The mare had pale pink hair, and her symbol covered her sides up two her shoulder. They appeared to be snowflakes made up of hearts. She huffed and walked to the table, where she elbowed her way between two ponies to sit down.  
  
A vibrant purple unicorn walked over to me. His hair was blue with a white streak. On his side were stars and three blue and white beach balls. The beach balls struck me as odd against a background of stars, but who was I to complain. I had not seen him at the gathering of the Mankra. He laughed to me, "are you okay? That pony is Sundance. She's actually in one of her better moods today. That comment she just made could be considered downright friendly on her terms."  
  
"She's normally like that?" I said, shocked that a pony in a land like this could be rude.  
  
"Oh, she's not that bad. She has a good heart. She's a bit rash, but she's harmless all the same. It's when her hair turns fuchsia that you should worry." The unicorn spoke very good-naturedly. He had a kind smile, and I couldn't help but like his personality.  
  
"Fuchsia? I'll keep that in mind." I couldn't help but smile. "So, who are you?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be considered rude. Not a pony had asked me yet what my name was. Perhaps it was not polite to ask?  
  
"Me? I'm Beach Ball. Nice to meet you. You're Michelle, correct?" He added the last sentence with a smile.  
  
"How did you." I trailed off. I knew I had not told anyone my name.  
  
"All unicorns are a bit telepathic." He notice the startled look on my face and added, "don't worry, I can't read your thoughts if that is what your thinking." I was pleased to note that it wasn't. He continued, "so, Firefly showed you around. Did she show you the armory, where they keep the suit of armor of pony knights? That is always worth a visit." I shook my head. "No? What about the hall of art?" Again I shook my head. He sighed with mock exasperation, "where did that mare take you then?"  
  
"The halls, the common rooms, the throne room, the library."  
  
"The library?" Beach Ball interrupted. "I like the library. As for the throne room, did you see Majesty?"  
  
"Yes. She took me to a meeting of the Mankra." At this the unicorn gasped.  
  
"Really? They must think you have important information, to have brought you to one of their meetings. Most members are unicorns, because it was made to be a guild of the kingdom's most powerful magic workers. Sometimes earthers made it into the ranks, if they possessed exceptional magic ability. Now, you have to be wise as well as magical, although I suppose they would let an exceptionally astute pegasus join. I hope to make it into the Mankra, but at the moment I am too young."  
  
"How old are you?" I asked him.  
  
"33 cyks. I shall be granted full magic in seven more cycles." He puffed himself up with pride. I thought to myself. 40 cycles must be adulthood, but how long is a cycle? I decided to ask him. "Oh, in your language it would be about a year," he answered.  
  
"Oh. With humans, you would already be an adult."  
  
"Oh, I am an adult, by pony standards. I just don't have my full magic yet. Unicorns undergo their first ceremony on their fortieth cycle. I have a lot of magic now, but after the first ritual the magic manifests itself in your horn permanently. At the moment I can only use earth magic. Perhaps, after the ritual I will find I am as strong as Chief Twilight herself. I can only hope." His eyes grew wistful.  
  
"I'm sure you're very strong," I said confidently. Suddenly, the double doors at the other end of the room opened, and a couple ponies walked out, with giant platters of food on their backs. Beach Ball and I took two seats at the table. At least, he took a seat; I had to stand on my knees to reach the table.  
  
Beach Ball noticed this and told me to wait a moment. He disappeared with a pop. I found this rather disconcerting. One minute he was there, the next he was not. He then rematerialized with a chair in his mouth. "Will this do?"  
  
I was too much in shock of his disappearance to say anything.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I had forgotten about you not being used to magic. What I just did was an elementary charm that can be performed by all unicorns. It is called winking. Unicorns generally master it by their teenage years. It's simple magic, really."  
  
"Can earth ponies do that?" I wondered.  
  
"No, unlike unicorns who are tied to the stars, the earth ponies are bound to the earth. They cannot jump celestial planes."  
  
I nodded and pretended to understand. The unicorn laughed, "you didn't understand a word I just said."  
  
"Nope," I said with a slight bit of embarrassment.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it." Just then, a pony stooped over to the table and placed on it a huge covered tray. The smell was so good it made my mouth water. Beach Ball lifted the cover. It was a platter of vegetables that I couldn't recognize. "Mmmmmm, flag root with carrots, my favorite." Beach Ball spooned some of the mixture onto his plate. "Would you like some?"  
  
"Sure," I said, and took some of the strange blue vegetable. The carrot slices I could recognize, but I'd never seen flag root before. I took a bit. It was very sweet. It tasted more like a fruit than a vegetable, and was soft but crunchy. "It's good," I comment.  
  
Beach Ball smiles, "of course."  
  
Some other courses were brought before us, one at a time. All were plants of some sort. That excludes, of course, dessert. For dessert we had cupcakes, glory pudding, apple tarts, and a various assortment of pies. Almost all the food tasted sweet. After dessert, the ponies at the table slowly drifted away. Beach Ball arose from the sitting position, and I followed suite. "Come, I'll show you your room."  
  
* * *  
  
The sounds of the castle at night were unfamiliar to me. There were various creaks and groans in the dark, and the sounds of the night service, cleaning the castle. From my large window, light from an almost full moon shone on the windowpane. I strode over to the window, and stared out. The fields were bathed silver in the moonlight, and the grass tossed in the night breeze. The stars were very bright and clear, as not a cloud was in the sky. It was hard to believe an evil creature such as the flaei was out on such a beautiful night.  
  
Crickets could be heard even from the tower in which my room was located. My room was well furnished, with ancient furniture. The legs of the bed ended in ornate hooves. They were cloven like a goat's rather than the normal horse's hoof. Around the hoof was very intricately carved to appear as feathering like that that appeared on a Clydesdale, though not as thick. The quilts on the bed were carefully pieced into patterns of flowers and clover. They were done in various shades of green with other hues mixed in.  
  
Against the sidewall, a desk was put. On it was an old ink well and a feather pen. Looking at it, I wondered how a pony could use it without hands. I decided I should ask Beach Ball in the morning. Extremely detailed carvings that depicted a large herd of horses watching whoever sat to write covered the three panels that rose from the desks surface. Beach Ball explained that every pony in the carving was actually a member of the original herd that had created Memoria. The desk was carved generations ago by a talented dwarf who was friendly with the ponies.  
  
To light the room were candles, although at the moment none were burning. On the desk sat a small sack of glittering powder, which was used to light the candles. According to the purple unicorn, it was a magical mixture of ground witchweed and crow root. I was a bit hesitant to use it.  
  
I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, the day would be spent preparing for my plan, which would be set to go that night. It would require all the unicorns of the Mankra and then some, but I knew they would try their hardest. I hoped and prayed that my plan would work. It had to. I realized that for the sake of the plan, I needed sleep. All my worrying could wait until morning.  
  
* * *  
  
It was dawn before I knew it, and I awoke from a fitful sleep. The bed had been surprisingly comfortable. The first morning rays of sun shone down onto a puddle of light on the floor. I carefully made my bed and opened my door. As I came down the stairs I nearly ran into Firefly.  
  
"I was about to wake you," she said. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes," I lied.  
  
"Good. Breakfast is being served in the dining hall. It's flagwort pancakes. They're very good."  
  
We entered the hustle and bustle of the dining hall. I quickly ran to my chair, which was the only chair in the hall. Beach Ball was sitting next to it. "I was wondering when you'd come down." He laughed, "Here, have a pancake."  
  
The pancakes tasted very good, and were made with a root that tasted almost like blue berries. They were topped with boysenberry jam and orange juice. When I commented on the orange juice, the white pegasus next to me explained that the oranges came to them from one of the southern sects of Memoria.  
  
At the end of the meal, a light blue unicorn stallion with white mane and tail walked over to me. There was a yellow streak in his mane and his symbol was a golden sun. "Her Majesty would like to see you, to work out the details of tonight's plans."  
  
I said good-bye to Beach Ball and followed the blue unicorn. He led me through the hallways of the castle. He led me down a passage I had not seen before, and up a small twisting staircase. Lining the staircase were paintings of past kings and queens. There were more queens than kings.  
  
We knocked on a large door, and the queen answered for us to come in. We entered, and I was shocked at the size of the queen's quarters. One wall was dominated by a large window, which was framed by large deep red velvet draperies. Her bed was large as well, with a velvet canopy that hung down. There was no doubt this room was for royalty.  
  
"Michelle, there you are." The queen stated. The blue unicorn gave a bow to the queen then left. "I've much of the details pieced out. Your plan just might work, but I fear what will happen if it doesn't. However, since it's the only proposal with a good outlook, we shall have to try it." She paused, thoughtful. " I went over the plan with Twilight, the Chief of Mankra. She gave some good ideas and changed some things around. She has full faith that this idea will work. From her, that is an honor. She wants a part in the plan. I told her it was foolish, as she is not up to her full strength. She agreed after a little bit of arguing. However, she wishes dearly to be part of the action, so I thought that it would be best if she took part in the making of the plan. She should be here any minute."  
  
Within a minute there was a knock at the door. A white pony with pink hair, and a body covered with the symbol of strawberries walked in, guiding a pink unicorn with white hair. The hair had a purple streak. Her symbol was a group of purple stars. The white earth pony scolded the queen. "Goodness knows, Twilight needs rest. If it weren't you, your majesty, I wouldn't allow my patient to be up and about. I really think you should tell Twilight to go back to bed this minute!"  
  
The pink unicorn rolled her eyes. The queen sighed, "Sweetberry, I believe Twilight will be fine for the moment. We need her to help with the plans for tonight. You know as well as any other pony that the flaei must be stopped."  
  
"I'll be fine, honestly. Aren't there other patients you should see to?" Replied Twilight to the earth pony. Sweetberry sighed, shook her head, and left the room. Twilight turned to me. "So you're the human with the big ideas. She studied me with calm lavender eyes.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I think your basic idea is excellent, but it needs a little tweaking to work. Here's what I propose.."  
  
* * *  
  
The ponies of the Mankra watched Majesty pace back and forth as she told them the revised plan. Their eyes were filled with hope, and they were much more cheerful than they were yesterday. The prospect of action lifted many hearts. We were in the library again, gathered around the tables. Majesty seemed excited as she explained.  
  
"We'll only have one chance. Remember, we are fighting for our home, our safety and our friends. We cannot let them down. Now, to spring our plan into action, we will need the help of the Skyriders." She gave a shrill whistle.  
  
The door to the library opened, and a deep violet pegasus entered. His body was different than the people around him. Like stars on a dark night sky, his body was covered in silver speckles that reflected the light of the candles. He had a symbol of pink stars, and his hair was the same ebony shade of violet, mixed with small streaks of silver. The sight of him commanded awe as well as respect.  
  
He studied me carefully. Majesty addressed him. "Twinkler, this is Michelle. It was she that came up with the idea."  
  
Twinkler dipped his head to me in a gesture of respect. "My commendations to you, Michelle."  
  
I blushed. "It was nothing. Majesty did all the planning and."  
  
Twinkler cut me off. "Planning is not the hardest step. To plan, an idea is needed, and yours is original."  
  
I didn't respond, because Majesty didn't give me a chance. "Twinkler, who is your best flyer?"  
  
"That would have to be Firefly. She could fly circles around most pegasi's heads and land before they notice."  
  
Majesty gave a half smile. "Good. She'll need that speed. Can she handle much weight?"  
  
"Aye, she can handle weight. Her endurance is better than most of my male ponies."  
  
"Perfect. All right. Does everyone understand their part in the plan?"  
  
Everyone with the exception of Twinkler nodded.  
  
"Good. The Mankra is dismissed. This meeting is ended. Everyone meet near the main door an hour before sunset. Twinkler, you walk with me to my quarters and I'll explain the plan to you along the way." The pegasus nodded in response.  
  
I walked slowly out of the room. A few feet from the door I ran into Beach Ball. "So, what's going on?" He asked me with a cock of his head.  
  
"The plans all set. You and the other unicorns will probably be part of it, if Twinkler and Twilight agree."  
  
"Really?" the unicorn asked, eyes open wide with excitement.  
  
"Really."  
  
"I can't wait. We'll get this spirit for good!"  
  
* * *  
  
The last rays of a dying sun threw themselves across the fields. The sun was setting. It was twilight.  
  
From the back of Firefly I observed as the unicorns prepared themselves. They each were linking themselves to each other and preparing themselves for a strong magic surge. If all went well, they would connect their powers into a single beam of energy. Moondancer was the pony in charge of directing the beam. Twilight had been angry that Majesty forbade her to help.  
  
Instead of chasing the flaei here with light, the Mankra planned to lure it with the scent of their magic. There was no doubt the flaei would appear. In the sky above the unicorns flew five pegasi. They were the scouts and were watching for the flaei.  
  
Firefly and I had one of the most important jobs. When the flaei appeared, I was to light the urn of sunflower petals and witchweed. The sunflower petals were added by Sweetberry. She explained that the petals would help the witchweed burn longer, and for there to be much more smoke. She said that she used it in medicine techniques, and gave me her supply of sunflower petals.  
  
To light it, I had the small sack of glittering powder from the desk in my room. The smoke would block the flaei's sense of magic. We were then to dive and do aerial maneuvers to distract the flaei, while the unicorns did the last preparations and blasted it.  
  
As Firefly put it, hope was with the Rainbow.  
  
The full moon sat quietly above the horizon, glinting down at us. The stars began to come out of their hiding places, and dot the sky. Darkness was cast upon the lot of us. Firefly paced on the ground, eager to be in flight, and join the other pegasi. Majesty and Twinkler insisted we not lift off until necessary, lest Firefly tire under my weight. Although Firefly scoffed the idea, her respect for her leaders prevented her from disobeying.  
  
Without warning, something shimmered into existence near the stream. With the light as dark as it was, it was impossible to tell what the thing could have been. Firefly tensed as she lifted wing to fly to the bushes. The flaei had arrived.  
  
The pegasi above homed in on the bushes, whistling back and forth to each other. Firefly whistled back. Behind us, I could here Moondancer command the unicorns to prepare themselves.  
  
I tried to place these bushes in my mind, comparing them to the Dream Valley I had observed out my bedroom window the night before. I concluded these were the bushes that hung over the stream that ran through the heart of Dream Valley. The bushes shook, and a light pierced through them from the inside.  
  
I sprinkled the glittering dust into the mixture in the urn. It began to let out a heavy, sweet smelling smoke. We circled from the air, and Firefly dived to the bushes. As she did, something burst from the shrubbery and ran haphazard toward the unicorns. Moondancer prepared the unicorns for the blast, and each horn glowed with the owner's magic. All of the unicorns had their eyes shut in concentration.  
  
My heart beat in my ears as Firefly and I turned and glided closer to the thing. I looked at the creature before us, crouched in the grass, and as we neared I realized that the being writhing in the grass was none other than a pony! Firefly gave the whistle that it was a pony, and on closer look I realized it was Twilight. But what could possibly have her reeling like that?  
  
"Michelle! The witchweed!" Firefly yelled to me, "She's magic, the witchweed is making her senses numb! Unicorns have magic running through their bodies, which reacts badly with the witchweed! That's why none of the unicorns could do our job!"  
  
Firefly backed us away from Twilight, but suddenly, a great beam of light came in our direction. The unicorns released their magic! It was headed straight for Twilight! The magical beam shone with the light of a thousand colors. Various shades of green and purple shone with hues of blue and red. It was beautiful, yet the sight of it struck a feeling of awe and horror in my heart.  
  
Unexpectedly, a streak of blue and green dropped from the sky to meet up with the bolt of magic. "Noooooooooo!" The pegasus cried. As it collided with the beam, it was raised into the air and framed in all the colors of glory. Then it came crashing to the earth.  
  
"Medley!" Yelled another pegasus. The pegasus was a white mare with vivid yellow hair. She crashed down beside the crumpled heap in the grass. She cried, and touched the pegasus with her muzzle. With Firefly and I away from her, Twilight regained her senses, and ran to the two pegasi.  
  
"Oh the Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed. The mass of unicorns on the hill became confused. Two unicorns appeared nearby and ran to the side of Medley. Twilight gave these two orders. "Wink him to the infirmary. Best take Surprise too, she's his mate. Quickly now. Tell Sweetberry what happened."  
  
The two unicorns and pegasi disappeared with a pop. Twilight turned to face the unicorns but yelled in horror. Without warning, a large foglike being crept behind the large gathering of unicorns. "Majesty! Moondancer! Look out!"  
  
Chaos ensued. Unicorns scattered and winked in and out in all directions. The flaei was everywhere, and yet remained in place. It was like a haze. There was no way of telling its size. It seemed to shift and change though I was sure that it was constant. Like all the ponies around me, I was terrified.  
  
Firefly turned to face me. "Is the witchweed still lit?" I nodded. "Good. I'm going to fly us close and distract it while the others get away."  
  
I held on tight. Although I was afraid of heights, I knew this had to be done. Besides, Firefly was aware of this, and was careful to keep from going too far off the ground.  
  
"Want me?" Firefly yelled defiantly to the phantom. "Then come and get me!" We dove with surprising speed straight at the flaei. Firefly weaved us in and out of the air around the cloud. Her wings fanned the smoke toward the creature. A large piercing scream filled the air, and the foglike thing seemed to disappear.  
  
"Is it dead?" I asked Firefly.  
  
"No, this is how it normally appears. The scent of so large a magical group must have made it show its colors."  
  
Behind us, I could hear Twilight yelling orders to the various unicorns. It was still pandemonium down below. Twilight was pulling the last reigns of control. I snuck a peek behind and below. Only three other unicorns stood with Twilight. The rest were stampeding toward the castle.  
  
The flaei appeared again, in a shade of almost transparent blue that matched the scene around us. Its sense of magic was still blocked by the witchweed, so it swiped at Firefly, who darted toward the silver ball that hung suspended in the air. The peculula! I thought to myself.  
  
With all the speed we had, we shot straight above the flaei. It howled with rage at us. We darted in close for another swerve when suddenly Firefly screeched. Instead of flying upward we tilted dangerously downward and fell toward the ground. Firefly tried desperately to catch the wind under her wings, but it was of no use. We landed hard into a soft clump of grass. I shook myself off and sat up from the position I had landed in. I looked around to find if Firefly was okay, as I had been thrown from her.  
  
"Firefly?" I called out. Nothing answered. I turned around and saw her. Like a granite statue she was stone. She froze in the position she had landed in with that expression of fear forever marked on her stone face. I turned my head in shock. It had gotten her.  
  
Above, the flaei still darted above in the sky, swooping about the unicorns. The whole field was a mess. The witchweed had worn off. My plan had failed.  
  
I ran to join the unicorns. Moondancer saw me coming. Michelle? Are you okay? I "heard" in my mind. It surprised me. I tried to answer the same way. Yes, but Firefly... I couldn't finish the thought.  
  
At the time, I couldn't understand what happened next. Now that I think of it, I still don't understand. (Twilight tried to explain it later but failed.)  
  
Twilight shook her head, and a look of absolute determination crossed her face. "No more" she said under her breath and marched toward the flaei. The four other unicorns that weren't panicking followed, spreading like a V of migrating birds on either side of her. Of these was the queen. They stared into the cloud that was the flaei, as it swooped down to terrorize another of their number. "No more."  
  
The five of them spread themselves into a half-circle, and faced the flaei. Their horns began to glow, each an echo of a different shade of color. Twilight's glowed the brightest.  
  
The flaei swooped down upon them and prepared to scatter them. The five unicorns held their ground. They began to chant, lightly at first, but soon the chant seemed to fill the night air. It was low and unearthly, and felt as though it was drilling itself into one's mind and soul. It made the world around it seem silent, save the rumbles of the deep chant that reverberated through the sky and echoed in one's heart. It was terrifying and awe-inspiring all at once.  
  
The sky darkened as the flaei came upon them, but suddenly the sky was filled with a light so intense it burned. The chant grew louder still, wordless yet meaningful, if only to one's deepest primitive instincts. It filled my ears, and my eyes were shut tight against the light. I held up a hand to block the intensity.  
  
The chanting suddenly stopped as a loud screaming filled the air. It was screams of rage and agony that drove themselves into my mind. They heightened in pitch and intensity. It was unbearable. The noise made my ears feel as though they were about to explode.  
  
Then, suddenly the world was silent. I opened my eyes slowly, expecting a large glare, but instead I saw five unicorns their heads down, horns pointed to the ground. I felt suddenly a cool breeze that brushed me from all sides, although there was no wind.  
  
The stone ones! They awaken! The other unicorns cried in a chorus to all.  
  
As I looked about me I realized they were right. The stone statues scattered around the valley thawed slowly. A ways away, Firefly gave her stiff wings an experimental flap. Satisfied, she cantered toward the unicorns and me.  
  
The five unicorns lifted their heads. Twilight was the last to remove her glance from the ground. The five looked dazed and bewildered in the moonlight. Firefly slowed to a stop beside me. "What happened?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know." I answered, still watching Twilight. She and the others started walking at a slow pace to the castle. All around us ponies were awakening from their stone sleep. Few remembered why they were out there. The sounds were joyous as various ponies met up with their long lost mates and friends.  
  
I felt exhausted suddenly, as the weight of so much excitement and little sleep fell upon my shoulders. All I wanted was to curl up in a warm bed. Surprisingly, the sounds of an argument drifted to my ears.  
  
"How could you leave after I specifically told you not to?"  
  
"Majesty. . .I. . ."  
  
"I ought to strip you of your rank! That was a bad misjudgment, Twilight. I would never have thought you capable of such blatant idiocy. Medley is in the infirmary, pray the Rainbow he survives . . .he wouldn't be, had you stayed where I ordered!" This was the voice of the queen, full of anger. She was yelling at Twilight, who showed the chagrin on her face.  
  
The members of the Mankra, however, were loyal to their leader. "Majesty, had she not joined us, we would have never defeated the flaei. It was she who quelled the panic in some hearts and made them stand against our tormenters." This was the voice of Moondancer.  
  
"Majesty, she saved us."  
  
Majesty turned on the speaker, voice shaky with rage. "Do you think we would have needed saving, had Twilight not intervened?"  
  
The unicorns were silent.  
  
"Majesty, I accept any punishment you see fit to give me."  
  
Majesty sighed and the rage left her eyes. "I'm worried about Medley. If he died, it was to save you. . .I should have never. . ."  
  
"No your highness. I was the one who was stupid, not yourself. . .I. . ." The voices faded as Firefly and I entered the door of Dream Castle. Firefly's eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"I have got to visit the infirmary. Medley is my friend. . .and Surprise will need me." she trailed off, looking sick. I nodded. Firefly ran quickly down the hall. I sat in the doorway for a moment, feeling nauseated.  
  
A pony came up behind me. "I hope Medley will be okay," Beach Ball whispered into my ear.  
  
I turned around to face the purple unicorn behind me. "The stone ones." I wondered aloud. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Beach Ball admitted. "I was helping with the web, just patching it and all, when everything went wrong." His face contorted with thought.  
  
Two ponies suddenly entered the door. The white unicorn that stepped in breathed a sigh of mixed relief and incredulity. "We truly are free," she said.  
  
"Glory! What happened?" Beach Ball asked.  
  
The white unicorn turned her gaze to him. "We're free. The flaei has been brought under control."  
  
"And the stone ones?"  
  
"They too are free. They are unfreezing as we speak. Twilight had said that it might take a while for the magic to find everyone. Sweetberry must have a look at them, after she is finished with Medley." She paused, and lines of worry crossed her face. "Is he okay?"  
  
"We don't know." I answered. "Firefly left to the infirmary to see him."  
  
Glory nodded painfully. "All's with the Rainbow," she said at last, citing a Memorian proverb.  
  
"Yes," murmured Beach Ball. "It is."  
  
* * *  
  
As the adrenalin in my system wore off, I found the exhaustion of the combination of lack of sleep and the events of the day were too much. Beach Ball winked with me to my room, then disappeared again, leaving me alone in the room. I feel asleep before another thought could enter my mind. However, my mind was so cluttered with thoughts of sleep I don't think I had the strength to acknowledge anything else.  
  
* * *  
  
Morning came too soon. I awoke to the blue eyes of a pegasus staring at me from a foot above my head.  
  
"Ack!" I yelped and sat up quickly. Firefly scowled.  
  
"I thought you would never wake up." The pegasus muttered. "Breakfast is being served, but I'd eat quickly if I were you. Majesty and Twilight wish to see you."  
  
I hopped quickly out of bed, and ran a comb from the desk quickly through my hair. I then followed Firefly out the door with haste.  
  
Breakfast was short and quick. I ate my runeberry-covered toast with hurriedness. I sat with Firefly, who chatted solely with another lighter pink pegasus, who had a dark rose mane that fell in large curls. Her personality struck me as snobbish.  
  
Moondancer walked in the room and gestured to me. I left the table and walked to her. She walked me to the queen's quarters again, although I'd swear we took a different route.  
  
"So." Majesty said, pausing.  
  
"How is Medley?" I asked, hoping she would have good news.  
  
"He is stable. Sweetberry thinks he may live. However." she trailed off.  
  
Twilight finished her sentence, eyes on the ground with sorrow. "His left wing was badly injured when he crashed. Sweetberry believes it will never heal. If he lives he will be a rakka. That is our word for 'grounded pegasus.'" If he survives, the pain at being grounded will kill him, if only in spirit." There was a respectful silence and I digested the information.  
  
Majesty cleared her throat and interrupted the silence. "On a happier note, almost all the stone ponies have reverted. We had thought they would be dead. It seems the regurgitated magic returned to its owners in the order it was taken. Some of the flaei's first victims have not yet reverted to flesh, but according to the book Applejack found, it is normal for the magic to take several days to settle. We could not thank you enough."  
  
"But my plan failed." I responded truthfully. "I played no part in the result."  
  
"You gave us confidence, and stood with us." Twilight replied. "Could we have asked for any more?"  
  
I thought about that, then sighed. "Well, now that you don't need me, what happens?"  
  
"We were going to send you back, after tonight's feast. That should give you ample time to say goodbye," said Twilight. "In the meantime, I shall talk to Moondancer, Powder and the others who helped summon you."  
  
They then dismissed me, and I left the room dazedly.  
  
* * *  
  
The light of the bonfire lit up the large gathering, which covered a large field. The castle loomed on the edge of the field. Beach Ball and the other unicorns were moving in an intricate dance around the campfire. This movement consisted of dancing and winking in and out in intricate patterns that each unicorn followed, synchronized. Firefly had called it the mitcha.  
  
We ate interesting combinations of roast fruits and vegetables, and a variety of types of breads. The main course was a large vat of a sweet tasting soup. It hung over the fire, although we had all by now had our share.  
  
Without warning Beach Ball appeared beside me. "Interesting, isn't it?" He smiled.  
  
"Yea, I suppose." I grew wistful. I was leaving soon.  
  
"Don't fret about leaving." Beach Ball said knowingly. "Remember, you can always come back."  
  
"But how will I know this wasn't all a dream?"  
  
"Easy." He disappeared for a moment, and I saw him appear next to Firefly a ways away. The two then winked with Beach Ball's magic to appear before me.  
  
Firefly smiled, then reached behind herself with her muzzle. When she turned back to me, I saw in her mouth a large pink feather. "This is a ponyfeather. With it, you drop it on the ground and say "ponyfeathers!" Make sure you are alone. A unicorn will then try to communicate with you. Don't use it often, but if you are in a tough time, use it and we'll help you. We owe you."  
  
"No you don't . . ." I began, but the music stopped and the three of us turned to see what was going on. Majesty stood on a large rock before the fire, and was waiting for quiet. Silence quickly came.  
  
"People of Dream Valley! Our days of hiding in the castle are over. We are now free again to go about as we please."  
  
A cheer rose from the audience.  
  
"We have many people to thank for this. Twilight, Sunlight, Moondancer, and Sparkler are among the most distinguished. However, all helped in some way, whether it be fighting in the ranks of the unicorns, or keeping an eye on the little ones." She paused.  
  
"One pony we must be grateful to is Medley. As most of you know, Medley is at this moment in the infirmary. He is alive. His injury was received by gallantly taking a blow for our Chief of Mankra, Twilight. His heroism is awe-inspiring, and it is him that we thank, to have the pleasure of Twilight's company." A moment of silence followed this.  
  
"To conclude our celebration, we say our last goodbyes to our friend and comrade, Michelle."  
  
Beach Ball smiled at me, and Firefly waved. Majesty said quietly "it's time to go."  
  
I nodded that I was ready, and checked my pocket for the feather.  
  
The unicorns began to chant. I felt strange as the sound lifted to the sky. I closed my eyes, and the sound filled my ears and flowed through me. As I felt my molecules begin to drift the last echoes of their chanting filled my mind.  
  
* * *  
  
I snapped out of something similar to sleep to find Mrs. Sherman right in my face.  
  
"Ah!" I yipped, reminiscent of the morning with Firefly.  
  
"Taking a nap are we?" asked Mrs. Sherman pointedly.  
  
"Of course not. . ." I sighed. For such a short period of time it was such a vivid dream.  
  
"Get back to work." She replied, then went back to wandering from desk to desk as she usually did. I shook my head. It was stupid of me to have fallen asleep during such an important test. I hoped I could make up the time.  
  
As I leaned over my desk to write, I noticed something sticking into my side from my pocket. Wondering what could be making me so uncomfortable, I reached into my pocket and pulled an object out. My eyes grew wide as I placed on my desk a solitary pink feather. 


End file.
